List of Power Fight villains
This is the list of villains in Power Fight series. Villains *'Ransik' - Voiced by: Vernon Wells Ransik is a mutant mastermind created by accident in 3000 and the main antagonist in Power Fight series. He had possessed abilities such as energy projection, martial arts, and telekinesis. After being bitten by the mutant VenWomark, he became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He has a special sword called R-Sword. He even grouped his agents into the team called Group of Dark Forcers. *'Group of Dark Forcers' - The Villain Agents This is the villain group teamed by Ransik. They are grouped to defeat the Power Fight teams, but they always fails in battle of Power Fight team. *'Dave '- A spiky-haired, muscle-bound martial arts thug who looks similar to Goku from Dragonball Z. *'Roen - '''He is the shortest and youngest member of the group. His trademark is a pair of yellow-orange sunglasses, which are actually eyeglasses. *'Valz - An irish-american comedian. He wears a pink dress and white coat which looks like a comedian dress. *'''Bred - Exemplified the look of a typical Dark Forcers thug, replete with knives. He wore a brown suit. *'Dug' - Head swap of Bred dressed in yellow. He's bald and wears shades. *'Jake' - A bearded thug who dresses similar to Bred and Dug, only his outfit is blue and he wears a vest. *'Simons' - A red-dressed head-swap of Jake with a clean shave face and shades. *'Adams' - He is a street fighter who can use electricity as a weapon. He wears a white sleeveless T-shirt with black pants, headband, harness and boots. *'Axl' - A muscle-bound thug who was able to defend oncoming attacks, unlike other opponents. He had shoulder-long blond hair and wore a headband. *'Slash' - Axl's palette swap. He had short, curly, dark hair. *'Two P & J' - A pair of punks dressed in baggy pants and jackets. Two P sported an orange mohawk, wore shades, dressed in orange and blue and had a dragon symbol on his back, while J had his blond hair upright, dressed in yellow and dark blue and had an atomic biohazard symbol on his back. In the game, they tend to strike when the player has their back turned on one of them. *'Ransik's Agent Alex' - This agent is very strong and has a guns, knifes and axe. He has a creamy-skin and wore a black suits like a rich-man. *'Ransik's Agent Zorn' - He is similar to Agent Alex, but has a tan-skin. He wore a red suits. *'Jack' - He is the one of biggest gang in the group and he uses chainsaws to fight. This guy is so hard to deal!. *'The Andore Family' - These guys are a group of pro-wrestling thugs modeled after Android the Giant in the Power Fight series. They are all part of their namesake clan, who appear to consist entirely of palette swaps, in spite of their genealogy. In the original game, they can be told apart by clothing color: *Andore - shocking red *Andore Jr. - pink *G. Andore - dark-blue *U. Andore - gray *Roger Andore - golden *M. Andore - green *R. Andore - white *V. Andore - congo pink *S. Andore - teal